


No Guts, No Glory

by FairlyDemons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Murder, Suicide, ask to tag anything else, gruesome details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairlyDemons/pseuds/FairlyDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he really telling him to do that? Is everything just made up nowadays? Oh well, in Tyler's mind everything happens for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guts, No Glory

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING PLEASE. The parts that are italicized (besides the Anathema lyrics near the beginning) are flashbacks that Tyler has or him just in his own mind. If you do not want to read very detailed violence, simply skip over those parts. I AM NOT ROMANTICIZING MURDER. It just plays a part in everything and will make sense in the end. Enjoy. Also, this story is mostly in Tyler’s perspective because I’m already starting to plan a part two.

~Tyler’s POV~

 

Tyler was minding his own business, watching people stroll past him on a nice fall day. He couldn’t help but notice purple. No.. That couldn’t be Josh. Could it? 

 

“What the fuck? Is that Josh? No, no it can’t be. He’s with a girl, and Josh is gay. Josh always told me he was gay and that he had no interest in women, so why is he with one?” Tyler was thinking to himself as he saw a purple-haired boy walk into a coffee shop hand in hand with some blonde. Being as curious as he is, he decided to go and investigate. He got up from his outdoor seat at Taco Bell, threw his trash away, then proceeded to head to CoCo’s Coffee Shop. He stopped as soon as he saw Josh and the blonde. 

 

“Josh is with a fucking girl. He always told me he was gay, that piece of shit!” Tyler internally screamed. He decided to wait until the two came out of the coffee shop to confront the lying fucker. 

 

“Hey, Josh,” he said as calmly as possible. “Who’s this?”

 

“Haha, hey Ty. This is Brooke, my girlfriend,” said Josh. 

 

“Girlfriend. Hm, that’s really funny. Last time I remember YOU were gay. Girls were out of the picture. You like, well I guess ‘liked’ men. ONLY MEN. So, tell me Josh what the fuck changed? Was I too good for you and you knew you’d never find another man like me,” he yelled.

 

“Tyler, what the hell! Why are you acting like this? Sorry, you’re still stuck in the past, my friend. Maybe if your ego wasn’t so big and you finally get your head out of your ass you’ll find someone who suits you and your personality. Fuck off,” and with that being said, Josh walked off with Brooke. 

 

\--

 

Later at home, Tyler was pacing around his room thinking of how he’d love to put Josh in his place. In one way or another. 

 

*Beep Beep*

 

“What the fuck now?” he said aloud as he read ‘New Message from: Josh Dun.’

 

“Hey, Ty. I- uh. I’m really sorry for what happened at the coffee shop. I shouldn’t have said that. Uh yeah. Sorry dude.” read the text.

 

“Lol.” replied the heated Tyler. 

 

“Dude seriously, what the fuck is your problem? I haven’t done anything to you in these past 7 months. Stop trying to come at me for nothing.” texted Josh.

 

“Just go fuck your blonde chick. Never wanted anything but your ass anyway.” was the last text he sent to Josh before punching a wall.

 

\--

~Josh’s POV~

 

“Seriously I don’t know what’s gotten into him. We used to be so good. He’s changed. I miss the old Ty I knew. The one I was in love with,” he weeped. 

 

“Shh, It’s okay baby. He’s obviously having his own personal issues that he needs to work through. He’ll be fine,” Brooke said, comforting her heartbroken boyfriend. 

 

“I just… I still love Ty. Well, the one I knew. I miss him. So much. I miss his hugs. His laugh. His smile. Just everything about that boy drives me crazy. Now It’s like I don’t even know him. A stranger,” whispered Josh.

 

Josh didn’t realize what he said exactly and to whom he said it to. He was too sad to even think about anything but Tyler. The brown haired boy had tied a knot around his heart. Brooke tried to shrug it off because she loved Josh and she knew Josh loved her. Or at least she hoped he did. 

 

\--

 

~Tyler’s POV~

 

Bloody knuckles. Blurry vision. The entire room was spinning. Tyler had downed a half a bottle of Absolut Vodka. He needed to numb the pain of missing the boy who stole his heart. He still loved Josh. He loved him so much he couldn’t feel any emotion but anger when he saw them together. All he felt was betrayal. The man he loved so dearly had moved on from him, and Tyler doesn’t know how to win him back. 

 

“God dammit. I’m so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Tyler yelled, slamming his head into the wall after each word. Eventually knocking himself out.

 

\--

 

Tyler woke up in a really dark room, a very cold dark room. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. Or did someone really take him to a dark room? How would they be able to get into his house? Wasn’t everything locked? Shit the window. How did Ty miss that? 

 

“Kill. It’s the only way,” said Josh, in Tyler’s dream.

 

Then he woke up. Back in his room. Exactly where he was when he passed out. It was defintely a dream. Why did it feel so real? So what the fuck happened? Nothing changed. So why did his subconscious tell him to kill. It makes no sense. Yeah, Tyler is controlling, maybe a bit too harsh at times to people, but he isn’t.. Dangerous. He never has been and he isn’t planning to be. How would killing someone… anyone, get Josh back?

 

\-- 

 

Tyler got dressed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He wasn’t really feeling himself today. He felt.. Off. Something wasn’t right, but he tried to ignore it. Tyler tried to ignore it as much as possible because he had errands to run. 

 

He somehow ended up at Lowe’s. He didn’t even need to stop there. He walked up and down the aisles not knowing what he was looking for until he found a sharp metal object. An axe. He put in his cart and continued on, still not knowing exactly what to look for. Next, he grabbed a shovel.  On his little Lowe’s trip he also got some gloves, heavy duty trash bags, a hazmat suit, and gas mask. 

 

He got to the checkout and paid for all of his items, then left and went to his pharmacy to get his antidepressants, and his adderall. 

 

Tyler didn’t know why the hell he spent $428.42 on the most pointless stuff, but he felt driven to do it. Why? He didn’t know. Right now his judgement was clouded and all he could think about was Josh. 

 

\--

 

Later that night Tyler decided to get his mind off of everything that had been happening so he went to a bar downtown. He’d been writing a bit of music lately and the bar was having open mic night so he thought, “Why not? What’s the worse that could happen?” All he needed was everything he had that made sound, and the rest he was able to do without, even though he wished Josh would be next to him drumming. 

 

It was his turn to get up on stage and decided to play his newest song,  _ Anathema.  _

 

“Hey everybody. I’m Tyler Joseph and this is a little something I’ve been throwing together for the past couple months. I hope you like it,” With that, the beats started playing and Tyler started singing. 

_ You will never know, what’s behind my skull _

_ So won’t you say goodnight _

_ So I can say goodbye _

 

The crowd seemed to be in awe by how nice Tyler’s voice sounded. They were all mostly drunk, but who cares? They were enjoying what Tyler created. Even though he didn’t enjoy it himself. 

 

_ Won’t you go to someone else’s dream _

_ Won’t you go to someone else’s head _

_ Haven’t you taken enough from me _

_ Won’t you torture someone el- _

 

Tyler messed up. He stumbled over his words and now he looks like an idiot in front of 50+ people. Anxiety. Fuck. How is he going to come back from this? 

 

“God fucking dammit. Why am I so embarrassing to myself? I’ll never be ever to live this down. Fuck me.” He thought to himself as he just stared out at the crowd of drunk people. He dropped everything and just walked off stage and out of the back door of the bar, into the alley. He just started kicking and punching the brick wall in anger, and frustration. Why was nothing going right for him. Ever since he saw Josh with Brooke it’s like he has become a whole new person. He never used to do this. Never used to let his anger take over. “You dumb fuck how could you not rememb-” suddenly Tyler was cut off.

 

“Hey sugar. Are you okay?” said a female voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine what the fuck do you want?”

 

“I thought maybe you’d want to have a good time.” she flirtatiously said as she winked to Ty.

 

He thought about what she said for a moment before agreeing, even though he wanted nothing to do with her. They both hopped into Tyler’s car and drove to a remote location about 25 miles away from the bar. He stopped the car and turned it onto ‘accessory’, so the lights would still be on in the car. 

 

“How much? And for what?” the still slightly frustrated Tyler said.

 

“$50 for a blowjob. $85 for sex.” said the hooker, batting her ‘too big for her face’ lashes. 

 

“Sex it is then.” he said while handing the cake-faced woman a $100 and just telling her to keep the change. Tyler pulled his pants down, put on a condom, and the whore climbed onto his lap bouncing up and down until they both had reached their climax.  

 

“Wow, that was amazing.”

 

“Yeah, you probably say that after every man you fuck,” silently thought Tyler. “Whatever, man. Where am I taking you?”

 

“If you don’t mind you can take me to the Motel 6 that’s near the bar.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The journey was pretty silent, but Tyler just kept getting angrier and angrier as they drove. The more frustration that built up inside of him was becoming very hard to control. About halfway into the journey he needed to pull over to let off a bit of steam. They were still in a pretty remote area, so he got out of the car and just screamed. The prostitute got out of the car to check on Tyler. 

 

“Um, dude.. Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything? Should I call someone?” She asked a bit worried. 

 

“Pop the trunk please. I need to find something in there. Just pull the lever near the driver side door.” What this poor girl didn’t know is what was about to happen. Tyler hadn’t put the things he bought at Lowe’s earlier that day inside of his house. He kept them in his trunk. 

 

Tyler pulled out the axe, set it on the ground near the back tire,  and walked towards the passenger seat. He asked the girl to get out of the car for a minute because he needed to get inside the glovebox, where ironically he put the gloves he got. At this point the woman was pretty confused and a bit frightened. Tyler put on his gloves, and went back to the trunk. The girl hadn’t gotten back in the car yet. 

 

Everything else that happened was a blur. 

 

\-- 

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

9:00 A.M. Time to wake up and start another awful day. What happened last night? Why can’t Tyler remember? Tyler wasn’t drunk. It doesn’t make sense. He was completely sober. He should remember. Whatever. It doesn’t matter. 

 

_ * _ Bzz Bzz _ *  _

“Hey, Ty. Do you want to hang out today?” What? Josh wants to hang out. But-

 

“Sure, what time sounds good? I just woke up so I need to shower and do all the other shit to make myself look presentable.” Tyler responded almost immediately.

 

“Uh.. How about 10? Is it fine if we just hang at your place?” 

 

“Not a problem. If you don’t mind me asking why do you want to hang out?” Questioned Tyler.

 

“I just miss you. Us. I also have an urge too. I don’t know, ever since that last time we texted something has been off. Different.” Josh feels the difference too. Strange.

 

“Okay. See you @ 10.” Tyler replied, stepping into the shower right after the text was delivered. 

 

\--

 

~Josh’s POV~ 

 

Finally at Tyler’s house, Josh knocks on the door. This feels so nostalgic to him. Back when he used to always come over to Ty’s house when they were an item. Their favorite movie to watch was  _ Donnie Darko.  _ They would always snuggle up and eat kettle corn. Most of the time they would end up just making out, but it didn’t bother Josh much. He loved Tyler’s soft lips pressed against his. He craves for that everyday. Just to kiss him. One last time. 

 

“Josh!” an excited Tyler said, embracing Josh in a hug.

 

“Haha. Hey there, Ty,” Josh said hugging Tyler back. 

 

Josh and Tyler talked for a bit on the couch while some show played in the background. Nothing has changed much with Tyler. Besides his anger. That’s one thing Josh noticed. He also noticed a strange scent. He didn’t know where it was coming from. It wasn’t too strong of a smell, but just enough to notice it. How did Tyler not smell it? Josh just tried to ignore it. He needed to tell Ty the real reason he came to see him. 

 

“Hey.. Tyler. I still love you. I miss you so much. You’re the love of my life. I thought I’d be able to get over you  by being with Brooke. I was wrong. Everyday I’m in bed with her I think of you. I would rather have my hands running through your hair. I know our love is a bit cold, because of the altercations between us, but all I want is my soul intertwined with yours. Not her’s. Please. All I want is a chance,” Josh begged.

 

“Josh, you’ve always been known to beg for me. I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from me for too long. I’m glad you finally realized Brooke was no good for you. I looked right through you when I saw you at that coffee shop with her. You were just looking at your phone, ignoring her. Yet, leaving with her. I knew you didn’t love her. But oh, how I’ve missed my purple-haired boy. Yeah, Josh. You can have a chance. Just don’t fuck it up this time and piss me off again.” Jesus, Tyler was a cocky son of bitch. Josh was drawn to it. Who knows why. 

 

“Thanks, Ty. I have a question though.. What the hell is that disgusting faint smell coming from god knows where in your house?” Josh asked while making a disgusting face. 

“Fuck. Josh, I know this was a pretty brief visit, but I think you should go. I’ll call you later I promise. See your hot ass later,” Tyler said basically shoving Josh out of the door. 

 

\--

 

_ “No, no please don’t do this.” _

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Blood. It’s everywhere. With every hit it all just erupts from her body. Almost like with each swing of my axe I’m popping a balloon filled with red paint. Why is everything so blurry?  _

 

_ \-- _

 

“Why is Tyler acting so weird?” Josh thought. Whatever. He needs to go break up with Brooke now. How much fun this’ll be. She’s going to be heartbroken. Josh can tell she really loved him, but he just didn’t.. Couldn’t reciprocate those feelings. He loved Tyler. Only Tyler. Nothing was going to change that. There’s something strange about the small boy that just intrigues Josh. he just can’t put his finger on it. 

 

“Hey, Brooke. I think we need to talk,” Josh said trying not to sound too happy or too sad about the whole situation. 

 

“Yeah, we do,” replied Brooke, stunning Josh a bit. “We need to break up. I know you love Tyler still. I know you ‘used’ me to try and rid every memory, every feeling, everything you had with him. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it earlier. Josh, you still have his picture in your wallet. Yet, you have no pictures of us. I love you, but I know you love him. It’s okay.” 

 

“I- I’m so sorry. I wish I could forget him. I’m sorry I did this to you. I hope everything works out for you in the long run. Thank you. I’ll never forget you,” Josh stated sympathetically.  

 

“See you around, Josh,” Brooke said quite sadly, before kissing his cheek and leaving. 

 

\--

 

_ Why can’t I control myself. She doesn’t deserve this. Six. Seven. I see her skull now. She’s dead. I can tell. Everything has gone a shade a blue and red mixed. Purple, I guess. Eight. Her head.. It- It’s not attached to her body. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Her body.. Mangled. It’s not even human anymore. It’s a bundle of bones. Organs. Intestines.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

It was almost 12 A.M. He had been aimlessly driving around for about 9 hours now. He did get some food from Burger King, and ran some errand but for the last 5 hours all he had been doing was driving. Stopping on the side of the road sometimes to collect his thoughts. Why does something feel so off, yet nothing has changed. Everything is going the way Josh wanted it to. He got Tyler back in his grasp. But nothing is right. Josh needs to go check on Tyler now. He wants to know why he started acting so strange when Josh brought up the smell. Why is Ty acting so out of character? He hoped it wasn’t too late to go see the boy. Tyler was an insomniac anyway, so he should still be up.  Josh hopped into his car and drove the short distance to Tyler’s house. 

 

He didn’t immediately walk up to the front door. Josh just parked a couple houses down on the opposite side of the road. He threw on some shades and put his hood up. He felt like a spy. He shouldn’t have to be sneaky around his boyfriend. That’s not normal. Well, nothing has felt normal ever since they saw each other at the coffee shop. Everything just shifted, and no one can put their finger on it. 

 

“There he is,” whispered Josh to no one, but himself. It was really dark out, but thanks to the streetlight right next to Ty’s house he was able to see what he was doing pretty clearly. “What the.. Why does he have a large ass trash bag? Tyler lives on his own he wouldn’t have that much trash. Why didn’t he just throw it in the trash can behind his house? What the fuck is going on anymore?”

 

Josh noticed Tyler looking really suspicious and paranoid after he put the bag in the trunk. Looking around like someone was after him. Tyler went back up to his decently sized grey house, went inside, came back out and locked the front door. He had put on a blue hoodie, and now had on sunglasses as well. He followed Tyler to where ever he was going. 

 

\--

 

_ Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. I can’t stop myself. I just keep swinging. As hard as I can. Over and Over. Why have I lost all self- control. This isn’t okay. Fifteen. More. I need more. More blood. I need satisfactory. I need his approval. Josh. Please come back to me. Can’t you see I love you? I’m doing this for you. Iron. I tasted her blood. What’s wrong with me? Am I a monster? 27 total. I sliced her body to shit. There’s blood everywhere. I can’t clean up the road. I don’t have anything with me. What do I do with the body? I can’t leave her here. The trash bags. I’ll put her in one, then stuff her in the trunk. Yeah, that’ll work. What do I do with it after?  _

 

_ \-- _

 

~Tyler’s POV~

 

Tyler had to kick Josh out of his house when he brought up the weird smell. How could he forget that? Dead bodies smell. He had buried her. Right under his own home. Cut off her fingers and put them in sulfuric acid, buried the jar too. No one can find out about what Tyler has done. Josh is going to be getting curious though if he starts to come over more. The smell will get stronger. The farm. Tyler can throw her in with the hogs slop. They’ll eat her right up. No body, no evidence. 

 

Tyler dug up the shiny black bag and took it inside. Now down in the basement, Tyler knew he couldn’t just leave the body whole. That’s too much, and will surely get him noticed by someone when he goes to dump the body. He took her mangled corpse.. Well what’s left of it, and set her on the workbench. He began chopping the body into tiny, tiny bite sized pieces; throwing the new pieces into a different black bag. Once he was done, he tied the bag up and set it at the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, the girl’s blood had mostly drained in the other bag, so the room wasn’t a mess. Tyler hated messes he couldn’t clean up. 

 

At around 12:27 A.M. it was time for Tyler to go and drop the body off. He was so paranoid someone would spot him. Or that he would get pulled over, but he knew he couldn’t keep a body near his house without it smelling absolutely rancid. He put the trash bag in the trunk, looked around, then went to go get his keys and a hoodie. He locked the door, got in his car and left. 

 

He got to the farm around 1:17 A.M. It was dark and quiet. Perfect. It did seem like someone was following him though. Tyler just thought it must be someone who lives around the area. He got to the hog pen, carefully made his way in making sure not to disturb the sleeping animals, and dumped the pieces of human remains into the slop. That was disgusting. 

 

\--

 

_ Fuck, Tyler what the fuck? HOW DUMB ARE YOU? YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT. YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN FOR WHAT REASON?  _

_ No, shut up. Josh wanted me to do this. He told me to. He told me. Did he? Yes, this is what Josh wanted.  _

 

\--

 

“Hey, um Tyler what are you doing out here so late?” said an all too familiar voice. 

 

“Josh, what.. How did you? How did you get here? How did you find me?” Tyler asked a bit stunned by Josh’s sudden arrival. 

 

“I was gonna just stop by to see you. I know it’s super late, but I wanted to see you; I knew you would be awake. You were about to leave, so I just kinda.. followed you. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you like be inside?” Josh questioned the fluttered Tyler.

 

“I- Um.. I had to throw some stuff out. It doesn’t really matter. Wanna spend the night at my place? The smell is gone,” Tyler said a bit more hurriedly than normal. 

 

“Sure, Ty. I’ll just follow you in my car,” Josh told him. Tyler walked back to his car, but Josh lingered for a second. He wanted to know what the hell Tyler dumped in the slop. He leaned over the fence holding the pigs in and looked in the food. He didn’t see anythin- wait is that? No, no that is not a toe. Did Josh seriously find a toe? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Tyler is gonna wonder what’s taking Josh so long. 

 

\--

 

~Tyler’s POV~

 

Josh and Tyler get back to his house around 3 A.M. They cuddle and watch Fight Club together before Josh passes out. Ever since the night of the first murder, Tyler has had a stronger urge for blood again. He liked the feeling of the warm substance dripping down his body. He got up from the bed, tucked his boyfriend in, and grabbed a hoodie from his closet. Black. Perfect color. Tyler grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and left. 

 

He was aimlessly walking around the streets searching for his next victim. Spotted. He found one. A small lanky boy. Probably around the age of 16-18. Tyler called the boy over and they started walking together. Tyler found out the kid was a 17 ½ year old from the high school he went to. They talked about why they were both outside this late. Both had to clear their minds. 

 

“Hey, I should be getting home soon. My parents will probably get worried if they notice I’m not home,” the boy told Ty. 

 

“Yeah, hey I know I’m like old or whatever, but do you think you’d want to be friends. I mean you seem pretty cool, and I was just wondering. You can give me your number if you want?” Tyler asked the tired looking kid. 

 

“Yeah, man that sounds cool haha,” he said as Tyler handed his phone to the guy.

 

Why can he never remember what happened until a day after? ‘

 

Tyler went back to bed at 7 A.M. Josh was sound asleep. Weird. He thought Josh went with him. Oh well. Tyler needs sleep. Boy, killing people is a workout. He’s already planning his next attack. 

 

\--

 

~Josh’s POV~

 

Josh woke up and found Tyler still asleep, so he went downstairs made the boy some eggs, toast and sausage. He also decided to get Tyler a glass of chocolate milk to go along with his breakfast. He left a note telling Ty his food was downstairs on the counter. In the meantime, Josh took a shower and decided to make some coffee, then go for a little walk. 

 

Nice fall days are exactly what Josh loved. Not too hot or cold weather. Just perfect. The crunch of the colorful leaves was always a favorite as well. In the fall, him and Ty would play around in leaves like big little kids. The air was crisp today and smelled like it had just rained. Rain. That was another one of Josh’s favorites. He loved the noise of the water trickling into the sewer drains. Speaking of sewer drains, why the hell is the water red? Josh noticed red lines in the water as it slowly fell into the system. 

 

He continued walking, pushing the thought of the red substance being blood. He knew Tyler had left sometime around 5 in the morning, but he was prone to that. He’d always go on walks to clear his mind. Josh turned down an alley that would lead to a main road. He was getting a bit hungry himself, so he decided taking the alley and going to panera would be a nice. There’s red everywhere. “What the hell happened here last night?” he thought. Josh tipped off the cops, and just continued on his merry way to fill his stomach. 

 

After Josh got his breakfast, he walked back to Tyler’s house. Tyler was awake and eating when he walked through the door. He looked more tired than usual. Bags under his eyes for sure. 

 

“Hey babe. Hope you slept well, thank you for the breakfast,” Tyler said groggily.

 

“Not a problem, love. You know I saw the weirdest thing on my way to panera. There was, well what looked like a murder scene in the alley near here. I know you go on late night walks, did you see anything?” he anxiously questioned. 

 

“Uh, oh that’s sad. No I didn’t see anything. Hey, I have a lot to do today I think it’s time for you to go. Bye Josh. Stay safe. Love you,” Tyler said almost shoving Josh through the door.

 

What the hell has gotten into Tyler. This makes no sense. Josh hopped into his car and left to go home. Something certainly isn’t right with Tyler and he can feel it. Josh leaves Tyler alone for about a week. Calling and texting to make sure he was still alright, but giving him his space. 

 

\--

_ I heard Josh egging me on to keep shoving the sharp blade through his body. Did he follow me here? Of course he did. He’s the one who’s been telling me to do this. Maybe he has the same desire to see blood, but without taking the person’s life himself. I stabbed him. Right in the stomach. Over and over. The blood started spilling from his mouth and I couldn’t help but laugh at him. So helpless. A real tragedy. I kept stabbing him until I reached 27 total knife slices. I gouged out his eyeballs. I couldn’t stand them. Wide open. Looking at me with a horrified expression. I sliced his stomach so much some of his organs started falling out. That was pretty nasty. I took his body back to my house. I cut his body up into smaller pieces like I did the other. I found a huge barrel and filled it with sulfuric acid so his body would just disintegrate into nothing. Kept it in the basement locked away in a room I never use.  _

 

_ That’s just how I killed the boy. Since Josh has been leaving me alone these past few days I was able to kill 9 more people. 11 total. I killed two people in one day. A mother and daughter. Slit their necks. My next victim was an old homeless man. I was able to strangle him to death. Weak. He didn’t even fight. Afterwards, I cut his penis off and put it in a jar with some sort of clear liquid to keep it from decomposing. Put it under my bed for safe keeping. Hidden in a locked box. Another victim was a girl. Probably about teenage years, no older than 17. I bashed her head in with a rock. Seeing her brains was weird, yet intriguing. Her entire personality spewed out in front of me. Two others were decapitated. Wow, I really love the axe I got, it cuts them clean off. The other three got cement poured down their throat. Once it hardened, oops. How are you going to breathe now? You’re probably wondering how I disposed of the bodies. I dug a hole in my basement where the ground was pretty soft. I put all 10 bodies in the hole and covered them in cement. I know, it’s pretty strange having 10 dead bodies under my own home. But oh well. It’ll be easier to show Josh. All of these dumbasses were so oblivious. Am I really that weak and small looking that no one feels threatened? How dumb. Anyway, I’m hoping to get to 27. 27 dead. That’s when Josh will be satisfied. When he’ll be happy with my work.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

~Tyler’s POV~

 

Tyler has done a lot in the past few days, now he’s tired and paranoid. It seems as though people and the police have started to notice all of the missing persons. Tyler was very good at covering up his trail. He hates messes. So he makes sure everything is super clean. At this point in his even bigger mess he has created, he thinks it’s time to show Josh. Ty has taken pictures of all his masterpieces. Josh always liked old pictures, and that’s how Tyler posed the victims. Unless they were too beaten up or mangled. Tyler liked the innocence of all his subjects. They were so helpless. A bit scared looking. Perfect to capture. 

 

“Hey joshy, will you come over? i have something to show you.” he texted.

 

“Hey baby. Yeah i can come. What time?” 

 

“About 5? I’m going to make you a dinner. Then show you your surprise. :)” he was so happy to send this text to Josh. 

 

“Sounds good, Ty. See you soon.” 

 

Tyler couldn’t wait for Josh to come over. He was going to wear a suit (Tyler also told Josh to wear one). He prepared a nice steak, potatoes, biscuits, and some steamed vegetables. For dessert, Tyler prepared a nice chocolate mousse, along with some ice cream. Josh really loved Ty’s homemade vanilla ice cream. It was better than anything a store could offer. Tyler got ready and awaited Josh’s arrival. 

 

\--

  
  


At exactly 5 P.M. Josh showed up on Tyler’s doorstep, anxiously awaiting the surprise. Josh had always been known to show up to anything right at the time he was supposed to be there. Tyler welcomed Josh in, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they sat down to their meal together. It was the best meal each of them have had in awhile. Johs always knew Tyler could cook well, but this was insane. Dessert was even better. Josh was basically moaning at the flavors, very rich and chocolatey. Absolutely in love. 

 

“Are you done? I’ll clean up, but I want to show you my surprise first,” Tyler said very excitedly, almost bouncing up and down in his chair.

 

“Jeez Ty, haha calm down. There are a lot of hours in the day, but yeah I am done,” Josh told the happy boy. 

 

Tyler got up and took their plates out into the kitchen. He washed them and put them in the dishwasher. Josh has wandered into the living room, and sat on the couch. Tyler met him in there with his very expensive looking camera. 

 

“Here, just scroll through the pictures,” he said with a happy smile.

 

Josh grabbed the camera and started scrolling, he had a smile on his face because he was so happy that his boy was happy. That smile immediately diminished and turned into a look of disgust. About 5 pictures in Josh ran into the bathroom and vomited. Tyler ran after him and looked a bit saddened that Josh didn’t like his present.

 

“Josh.. you didn’t like my present for you?” he said, a bit disappointed.

 

“Tyler, what the fuck were those? How did you get pictures like that? No, I didn’t like them! Those were mangled, bloodied, and bruised bodies why in the actual hell would I ‘enjoy’ those?” Josh said quite mad. 

 

“Josh, what.. what do you mean? You TOLD me to kill. These are my gifts to you. It was the only way to get you back,” Tyler said through tears.

 

“What? What are you talking about Tyler? I would never tell anyone to take an innocent life. You’re disgusting! You’ve gone full mental jacket! How did you even think in the slightest that I told you to commit heinous murders?! I’m sorry, but I have to go,” and with those last words, Josh left. 

\--

 

It had been a long time since Josh and Tyler spoke. It was now December 20th. Tyler had managed to kill 15 more people. 26 total. He had one more victim, before he knew Josh would be pleased. Speak of the devil. 

 

“We need to talk. I miss you, Tyler. I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in two months, but I needed my time to process everything. I’ve made up my mind. I want in. I’ve been watching you, I know you have one more person. Let me help you. Can I come over? I want to talk to you in person, give you more details,” he had left a voicemail.

 

Tyler texted him back and said, “I miss you too. Please come over. These past few months without you have been hell for me. I crave you. Can you get here around 7?” 

 

“Be over soon.” Josh replied almost immediately. 

 

\--

 

_ After everything that happened with Josh, when I showed him the pictures I couldn’t stop myself. I went on a rampage over the two months I was without him. I decided with all the victims I would hack into pieces, but not before doing my cement down the throat trick. All of them out in sulfuric acid. Every body I have put into the solution is no longer around. I finally decided to get names and ages for my last 4 victims. Nothing too crazy. A mom and daughter, an old man, and some kid. I don’t care for them. Obviously. _

 

_ Victoria Johnson, 7, she was playing at the park, I snatched her from there and proceeded to strangle her with her hoodie before pouring cement in her throat and cutting off her limbs. _

 

_ Poppy Johnson, 28, Victoria’s mom. She was looking for some sex, so I obliged before taking the taser in her purse. I tased her until she stopped moving. Stabbed her over and over. Finally reaching 27. Did the same as I did to her daughter. _

 

_ Tod Homer, 57, he was walking home from the gas station. He lived right near so I followed him and plunged my knife into his carotid artery. So long old man.  _

 

_ Tre Chi, 19, he had been riding his bike on the road when I was driving. I ‘accidently’ hit him, ran the fucker over. Shoved him in my trunk, drove back to my place. I had a bottle of cyanide I poured down his throat.  _

 

_ People should really learn to be more careful. These were all too easy. Josh told me him and I are going to be happy when I reach 27. 1 more to go. I’m excited. We won’t have to worry about anything.  _

 

\--

 

Josh, of course arrived exactly at 7. He basically busted down the door. Tyler was sitting on the couch, watching some weird show on Cartoon Network.

 

“Ty, hey baby. I missed you. Okay, so I did say I wanted in on your.. escapade. I still do. I want to help you kill your last victim. But, Tyler. The cops are looking for you. They’re starting to find out. You’ve gotten really sloppy with your work. I know you want us to be happy and together for as long as possible. So, my thought was that afterwards we come back here, cut up the body like you usually do, and then we bury it. We come up here then, get two kitchens chairs and face each other; knees touching. We use these,” Josh started to say handing tyler a gun. “We use these.. And kill each other. Pull the triggers at the same time. No guilt to live with. You and I in a happy paradise. Loving each other for eternity. What do you say?”

 

“I.. wow Josh. You’re really serious about this? I mean.. I just want to be with you for as long as possible and if this is how it’s supposed to be, then so be it. I’m in,” Tyler responded after about 5 minutes of thinking. 

 

Tyler had been planning to kill himself after 27 anyway, but he didn’t want to hurt Josh. By leaving with no explanation. He knew Josh would be heartbroken. This makes things a lot easier. Him and the purple haired boy were going to die together, happily. When?

 

“I’ll meet you December 27th. I know who our victim is. I love you, Tyler. See you soon baby boy. Keep that gun safe.” Josh said, kissing Tyler’s cheek, then leaving. 

 

\--

 

December 27th had rolled around. Today was it. Three lives were planned to be taken off this earth. Josh texted Tyler the address, and they met at 8 P.M. From what Tyler saw, the house was decently sized, and very dark. 

 

“Here take this mask. We are going to pretend it’s a robbery. This is Brooke’s house. I don’t want her around anymore and I know you despise her.” Josh explained to the slightly frightened boy. 

 

“Alright well, let’s do this.” Tyler said confidently.

 

\--

 

_ We busted into the house. Brooke was in the bathroom showering. It was an absolute bloodbath. Josh had a knife, and I had my axe. Josh sliced her lower body. I started at her head. I decapitated it first. I couldn’t stop slamming the axe onto her fat head. I hated the bitch. She had been with Josh. Kissed his lips.. Speaking of kissing Josh and I still haven’t kissed on the lips since we’ve been together. I hope we have our final kiss tonight. I’m excited to go to paradise with Josh. Back to this chick’s final moments. She screamed when Josh first stabbed her. Directly in the stomach. It was like he was a pro already. I know he didn’t like it too much though when I saw a hint of guilt in his eyes. I’m sorry Josh. I love you though. Thank you. Sorry my mind is all over the place. Once we were done, well I don’t think this was ever a human. We threw the bits and pieces into a bag, I cleaned up a bit, then we left. I had previously dug another hole to throw her nasty ass into and cover it with cement. That’s exactly what we did. _

 

_ \-- _

 

“Wow, that was.. a rush,” Josh said to himself in the bathroom mirror as Tyler showered. “Hey, love. Before we do the thing, will you help me dye my hair. I want it to look good at my funeral.”

 

“Of course. What color?” Tyler slightly shouted over the loud noise of water.

 

“Red.”

 

Tyler got out of the shower, dried off, put on some shorts and a tank top, then proceeded to go back to the bathroom where Josh was. He helped josh put the bleach, toner, and hair dye in. By the time they were done it was about 11:30 P.M. The time had come. The chairs were set up. Some music was playing and there was only one thing left to do. 

 

“Tyler.. Are you ready?” asked Josh.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Do you have your gun? Mine is right here,” Tyler answered, showing off his weapon to Josh.

 

“Yep, got it right here,” Josh said, patting his hip.

 

They both took their seats. Knee to knee. Their tattoos of each other’s names showing. They will be together forever. 

 

“I need to kiss you one last time, Tyler. I know I’ll still be able to kiss you wherever we are going, but I need this. Your lips pressed against mine while our hearts are still beating in sync with one another.” and with that Josh pressed his lips onto Tyler’s. 

 

“I love you, so, so much Josh. More than you’ll ever know,” said Tyler, weeping. 

 

“I love you too, baby boy. Don’t cry please. We’ll be together forever. I’m never going anywhere.” Josh assured Tyler, smiling through the tears. 

 

“On three, we’ll pull the triggers. So, when I say three, pull it. Shoot me. Do not hesitate for one minute. Where we are going, we will be together.” Josh instructed, full on crying now, just like Tyler was. 

“One. Two. Three-”

 

*Bang* *Bang*

 

_ Brains everywhere. Blood. Promised land. _

  
  
~Epilogue~

Tyler's funeral was set for the following Tuesday. His friends and family gathered for the sad ceremony. His mom, and Zack wrote eulogies for the lost loved one. After that, was the burial. They threw in pink roses as Tyler was lowered into the six foot hole. Everyone was gone about 30 minutes after. It took the graveyard crew about 20 minutes to completely fill the whole. Tyler already had a visitor. Someone dressed in all black with a hoodie on.

 

"Tyler Robert Joseph. December 1, 1988 to December 27, 2015. Blessed soul, we know you are singing in heaven." the person read the tombstone aloud, to nobody.

 

"I miss you so much, baby boy. I know I promised we would be together, but I need to do a few things. I'll see you soon though," the boy said, taking off his hoodie revealing the red mohawk underneath. Josh left, but not before leaving a bouquet of pink roses.. and an axe. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to, you can send me feedback via my twitter @psychoheathen. I hope you enjoyed reading. If you want to know about how the ending was possible, you can also ask me on my twitter.


End file.
